Barney Live! in Wollongong, Australia (battybarney2014's version)
'Barney Live! in Wollongong, Australia '(known as Barney Live! at WIN Entertainment Center on show posters) is a Barney live show (following Barney in Concert, Barney's Adventure Plane Live!, Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Big Surprise, Barney's Musical Castle, and Barney's Colorful World!). This that was performed a concert took place in the WIN Entertainment Center in Wollongong, Australia from March 1-12, 2004. It's was later Australia home video Original release on video on March 6, 2005. On December 2005, it was later from USA Original release under a different title in "Barney & The Playtime Friends: The Live! Show". Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to outstanding everyone at WIN Entertainment Center. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Musical Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Winkster and the kids. Barney then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the the bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast (In Order of Appearance) * The Announcer (Simon Pryce) * Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Body: Steve Bruns) * Laura (Julia Nicholson) * Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) * Mario (Zachary Soza) * Scott (Alex Wilson) * Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) * Angela (Demi Lovato) * Jackson (Daven Wilson) * Tony (Zachary Fountain) * Sarah (Hayden Tweedle) * Gianna (Selena Gomez) * David (Emilio Mazur) * Miguel (Riley Morrison) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Beth (Katherine Pully) * Colleen (Claire Burdette) * Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) * Kami (Makayla Crawford) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) * The Winkster (David Joyner / Ashley Wood) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson) * Marching Band Musicians * Monkeys * Clowns (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb and Carey Sitnson) * Teddy Bears (David Joyner) Songs # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Ring Around the Rosie # My Yellow Blankley # What Shall We Make Today? # The Winkster # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # A Rock N Roll Star # What a Baseball Day! # What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # I'd Love to Sail # Rock Like a Monkey # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Airplane Song # Me and My Teddy # The Duckies Do # Try and Try Again # The Dino Dance # Mr. Star # Please and Thank You # I Love You Trivia * This live show marked: ** The another major live show, not to tour. The first was "Barney in Concert". ** The first time Kami, David and Jackson appear together. ** This is first time actual live show Baby Bop magically appears in the stage show video. The first was "Happy Birthday, Barney!" and the second was "Hi, Neighbor!". ** This is the first live show BJ magically appears. ** The final appearances uses of the 2004 BJ costume and 2004 Baby Bop costume. * The Barney costume from "Making a Move!". is used. Quotes (English version) Quote 1 (English version) * (Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse, in pencil animation, run through the screen. Toulouse stops, takes away the letter R from the title and pushes the right part of it back. Now the title reads, The Aristocats) * (During the Opening Credits and for a little while through the beginning of the movie, a song is sung by Maurice Chevalier) * Maurice Chevalier: Which pets' address is the finest in Paris? Which pets possess the longest pedigree? Which pets get to sleep on velvet mats? Naturellement, the Aristocats! Which pets are blessed with the bearing forms and faces? Which pets know best all the enchanted social graces? Which pets live on creme and loving hats? Naturellement, the Aristocats! They show aristocatic bearing if they're seen upon an airing. An aristocatic flair in what they do and what they say. Aristocats are never found in alley roads or hanging around. The garbage cans where c'mon kitties play. Oh, dear! Which pets say known to never show their claws? Which pets are prone in hardly any flaws? To which pets do the others tip their ducks? Naturellement, the Aristocats! Aristochats, ils sont toujours, meme quand ils font un petit tour. Toujours precieux la ou ils vont ils sont fiers d'leur education. Dedaignant les ruelles, ils preferent les bars aux poubelles. Dont se contentent, trop vulgaires les chats d'goutierre. Ah, pousse! Quels "Miaou" reprouvement les gros mots? Quels chats chouchous s'estiment sans defauts? Et d'vant qui les aut'chats tirent leur canards? Mais naturellement......mais naturellement, voyons, mais naturellement, Les Aristochats! * (By the time the song ends, we see Madame Adelaide Bonfamille riding in a coach with Duchess and the kittens. The music from the song continues until the coach comes to a stop and Madame leaves it) * Madame: Marie, my little one, you're going to be as beautiful as your mother. Isn't she, Duchess? * (Duchess meows. Toulouse climbs on Blackie's hat, stepping all over his face) * Madame: Careful, Toulouse! You're making it very difficult for Blackie. * (Blackie takes the kitten down and slows down the coach) * Blackie: Hey, Frou-Frou. Easy, girl. * Madame: (coming out of the coach) Thank you, Blackie. (Frou-Frou neighs) Oh. Of course, Frou-Frou, I almost forgot. (she gives Frou-Frou something which she starts chewing on) * Blackie: Madame, uh--may I take your parcel, Madame? It really is much too heavy for you, Madame. * Madame: Now, tut-tut, Blackie. Don't fuss over me. * (Meanwhile, the kittens play around Frou-Frou's legs) * Duchess: Berlioz, come back here. Haven't you forgotten something, darling? * Berlioz: Thank you, Miss Frou-Frou, for letting me ride on your back. * Frou-Frou: (chuckles) You're quite welcome, young man. * Berlioz: How was that, momma? * Duchess: Very good, darling, that was very nice. * Madame: (from the front door) Come along, Duchess, kittens, come along. Oh, and Blackie, I'm expecting my attorney, Georges Hautecourt. You remember him, of course. * (She leaves and Blackie says for himself) * Blackie: Of course, Madame. How could anyone forget him? Quote 2 (English version) * (Cut to the street, an old half-broken car with a sputtering and backfiring engine comes closer and stops at Madame's door) * Georges: (singing) Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay. (he comes out of the car) Oh. Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay, ta-ra-ra-boom-de-- (he almost falls down) Oops! Not as spry as I was if was 80, right? Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay. (he enters the house) Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay! * Blackie: Ah, good day, sir. Madame is expecting you, sir. * (Blackie takes the scarf from his neck) * Georges: Evening, evening, Blackie. Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay. (he throws his hat on Blackie's head) Ta-ra-ra-boom-de-ay! * Blackie: Oh, another ringer, sir. You never miss. * Georges: (walking upstairs) Oh, c'mon, Blackie. Last one up the stairs is a nincompoop. * Blackie: Could we take the elevator this time, sir? * Georges: That bird cage? Poppycock! Elevators are for old people. Oops! * (he almost falls, but Blackie catches him) * Blackie: Oh, uh--may I give you a hand, sir? * Georges: You haven't had an extra foot, have you, Blackie? (He starts laughing) * Blackie: That always makes me laugh, sir. Yes. Every time. (Now they both almost fall) Whoa! Oh! Let go of my cane! Careful, sir. Please wait! I'm frightfully sorry, sir! * George: Don't panic, Blackie! Upward and onward! Whee! * Blackie: Oof! * George: Am I going too fast for you, Blackie? * Blackie: Please wait, sir, hold on! * (dissolve to Madame before a large mirror) * Madame: There now, Duchess. That's better. We must both look our best for Georges. He's our oldest and dearest friend, you know. * (She pets Duchess, who meows once, but a knock on the door interrupts) * Madame: Come in. * (Blackie steps in, shivering, with his pants falling down) * Blackie: Announcing...Monsieur...Georges...Hautecourt! * (Georges walks in and the kittens start playing with him) * Madame: Oh, my heavens, Blackie. I know it's Georges. * Georges: Adelaide, my, my darling. * Madame: So good to see you, Georges. * (She stretches her hand for Georges to kiss it, but he mistakenly kisses Duchess' tail) * Georges: Ah, yet the softest hands in all of Paris, right? * (Duchess grins, covering her mouth with a paw) * Madame: You're a disgraceful flatterer, Georges. * (Berlioz is spinning the hand of an old patephone and Habanera from Carmen starts playing) * Georges: Adelaide, that, that music, it's from Carmen, isn't this? * Madame: That's right. It was my favorite role. * Georges: Yes, yes! It was the night of your grand premiere that we first met, remember? * Madame: Oh, indeed I do so. * Lawyer: And how we celebrated your success! Champagne, dancing the night away. (he starts to dance, humming the tune from Carmen, but he takes Madame to join the dance) * Madame: Oh, Georges! * (Madame and Georges dance for a while. Madame is also holding Duchess. Marie and Toulouse are playing around their legs. Berlioz is spinning on the vinyl disk while jumping over the needle at each turn, until he falls. He yelps, a needle scratches the disk and stops) * Madame: Oh, thank heavens, just in time. (She sits on a sofa, tired) Ah, Georges, we're just a pair of sentimental old fools. (In the background, Marie jumps on the sofa before Toulouse does so and glances at him like she won. Georges keeps dancing in the room) Now, Georges, do be serious. I've asked you to come here on a very reluctant legal matter. * Georges: What? Oh! Splendid! Splendid! (He sits behind a table) Who do you want me to sue, right? * Madame: Oh, come now, Georges, I don't wish you to sue anyone. I simply want to make my will. * (George puts on very strong glasses and makes a serious face) * Georges: Will, right? Will. Well. Now then, who are the beneficiaries? Quote 3 (English version) * Madame: Well, as you know, I have no living relatives. (We see that through a long hose in the wall. Blackie is listening from his room) And naturally, I want my beloved cats to be always cared for. And certainly no one can do this better than my faithful servant, Blackie. * Georges: Blackie? Adelaide, you mean to say you're leaving your vast fortune to Blackie? Anything you possess? Stock and bonds? This--this mansion? Your country chateau? Art treasures, jewels and-- * (Blackie is grinning, sending kisses and dancing to the listening tube) * Madame: No, no, no, Georges, to my cats. * Georges: To your cats? * Blackie: (gasping) Cats? * Madame: Yes, Georges. I simply wish to have the cats inherit at the first place. Then, at the end of their lifespan, my entire estate will revert to Blackie. * Blackie: Cats inherit first! And I come after the cats. I, me, after--no. It's not fair! Ooh! I mean, each cat will live about 12 years. I can't wait. And each cat has nine lives, that's four times twelve multiplied by nine times. No, it's less than that. Anyway, it's much longer that I'd ever live. I'll be gone. No. Oh, dear. They'll be gone. I'll think of a fashion. Why, there are a millions of reasons why I should! All of them dollars. Millions. These cats have had to go. * (he tears his pants, taking them on) Quote 4 (English version) Quote 5 (English version) Quote 6 (English version) Quote 7 (English version) Quote 8 (English version) * Quote 9 (English version) Quote 10 (English version) Quote 11 (English version) Quote 12 (English version) Quote 13 (English version) Quote 14 (English version) Quote 15 (English version) Quote 16 (English version) Quote 17 (English version) Quote 18 (English version) Quote 19 (English version) * * * Quote 20 (English version) Quote 21 (English version) Quote 22 (English version) Quote 23 (English version) Quote 24 (English version) Quote 25 (English version) Quote 26 (English version) Quote 27 (English version) * (after the song, "I Love You") * Barney: I sure had a great time today at the WIN Entertainment Center, and I hope you all did too! But before we go, let's have a big clapping your hand for the kids who may are show so extra special! YOU! * All: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! * Barney: Thanks for coming! Bye bye, everybody! See you soon! * BJ: See you later guys! * Baby Bop: Bye bye! * Jackson: Goodbye, Wollongong! * The Winkster: See you next time! * (The dinos, the kids and the winkster say their final goodbyes as the outro music from Barney's Musical Castle and Barney's Colorful World plays.) * (The cast exits, and Barney exits but stops) * Barney: Oh, wait. You can't leave without a kiss goodbye, so here it comes. *gives a kiss goodbye* *(audience garbing the steamer balloon drop and says "HAPPY NEW YEAR" balloon drop on down on the stage and audience) * (Instrumental of the for "Here I Go! We Are Adventuring!" plays) * Barney: Bye everybody! Thanks for coming! remember, and I love you!, Bye Bye! Sleep Tide, Good Night. * (Barney say his final goodbyes and stay on stage until the curtains finally close ending the show, before the end credits) Category:2005 Category:Season 9 Videos Category:Fake Barney Stage Shows